It wasn't me!
by OnlySlightlySane
Summary: Mistique Sonia is mad at Mighty Ray, what idiocy has the little poo been up to? Rated K  to be safe


**First attempt at a Hero 108 fanfic! A couple of things to point out:1 Check my profile weekly, I try to update it when ever I can.2 I am no longer updating 'in progress' stories untill I have all the chapters typed. 3 I have a second account, for moar details PM me. 4 Botgal, get your SBT fic updated already! sorry i havent reviewed it... 5 I own nothing, Hero 108 and all related characters belong to their respective owners. I got the idea to write this story because of a few stories by (sorry if I mangle your name) -LinChungisHot- or something like that... they like Lin Chung. And I will admit, he is nice to look at. Any way, I'm experimenting with a new type of... typing. So tell me if it's easier to read than some of my other stories or if it doesn't really make much of a difference.**

_Clang! Clatter! Screeeeech! __**Crash! Boom! **__**SNAP!**_

"Mighty Dork, you get your sorry butt back here or so help me God you'll be sorry!"

Saying Mistique Sonia was mad would be an understatement. She was beond 'Wrath of Hades' furious. She just knew Mighty Ray had gone in her room and stolen a pair of her underwear and one of her bras. And that little turd was denying it.

"Honest, I didn't do anything! I wouldn't steel your stuff, you got the wrong guy! OUCH!"

Mistique Sonia responded to his lies with a sharp smack from her tongue. She and Mighty Ray had been running all over Big Green all morning and she was tiring out byt she would not stop untill she got her stuff back. But Mighty Ray was almost making her even more mad in the fact he hadn't done a single thing to defend himself.

"Stop lying! I've caught you in my room before and I know it's you!"

Sonia finally caught Ray, with the help of Yapsha of course, and had him pinned against a wall.

"Alright Mighty Midget, say your prayers!"

Mighty Ray let out a feeble 'Meep!' and braced for the angry punch that never came, instead he felt himself being lifted up suddenly and a stressed, husky voice calmly demand,

"Alright, tell me what's going on here?"

Lin Chung, the sort of leader of First Squad, had heard Mighty Ray and Mistique Sonia fighting and came to Ray's rescue not a moment to soon. Sonia wasted no time in telling Lin Chung what was going on.

"This little turd went in MY room and stole MY... stuff. And it's making me mad! The worst part is, he won't even admit it!"

"That's because I didn't do it! I the only time I was in your room was that one time about the Cool-Whip!"

Lin Chung listened as they argued back and forth with annoyance. The two of them could argue till the cows came home and still not be done.

"Let me get this straight, Sonia, you think Ray stole something from your room and Ray, you say you haven't been in Sonia's room since the... Cool-Whip... incident...?"

Lin Chung was visablly rattled thinking what the Cool-Whip incident could possibly be about.

"That's right! I may be a ladies man but there's no way I would steal Mistique Sonia's panties and bras!"

"RAY! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT IN FRONT OF LIN CHUNG!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?"

"THAT'S IT, YOUR DEAD MIDGET MAN!"

Tired of their arguing, Lin Chung gave Sonia and Ray a shake.

"Violence is not going to solve anything here. We need to figure out a way to solve this without tempers flaring. Sonia, how tall are your dressers?"

Sonia thought a minute before replying.

"I don't know... four feet maybe?"

"Ok, what drawr do you keep your... undergarments?"

Mighty Ray laughed.

"How is that going to solve anything?"

Sonia ignored him.

"The top. So...?"

"Ray wouldn't be tall enough to reach the top drawr."

Sonia looked thoughtful.

"I guess you're right... well, you've been outside all morning so that means..."

Sonia was about to finish her sentence when Jumpy Ghostface came in, dressed like a super hero. He had a cape, boots, gloves an underwear hat and bra goggles.

"Me... super... JumpyMan!" Jumpy twirled in a circle, his cape following him like a dog chasing it's tail.

"Jumpy!..."

Sonia, Ray and Lin Chung groaned in unison.

Jumpy giggled.


End file.
